Quest of the Dragon Star
by BleakFate
Summary: This is a story about Final Fantasy and Dragonball Z meeting in some freak accident! R&R!No flames please!
1. Rift's

Author: BleakFate * This is a fan-fic, meant for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by FUNimation, Akira Toriyama, Squaresoft, and my thoughts for the ideas!!! :P!!!! Please read and review, and no flamers please, because I might cry or something * mock sobs * *************** Introduction  
  
What if the Dragonball Z gang and Cloud's party ran across each other in some freak accident? Have you wondered? IF you have, this is the fic for you! (Please note that Gokou is NOT dead, Future Trunks is still in the past, Gohan is a teenager, Aeris was brought back to life and married Cloud, Yuffie and Vincient are married, and Tifa is still looking.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Chapter One: Rift's  
  
Gohan reclined back in his wooden chair, sighing. Today was so blasé. His mom was forcing him study like crazy again, so he would make straight A's all the way though high school, his dad and Vegeta were out training with Trunks, and he was stuck here. Silently he got out of his chair and crossed to the window.  
  
"I could just skip out for a few moments," he mused aloud, "and be back before mom knows about it." He decided upon this course of action and leapt out the window. He used his ki to stay aloft and floated slowly up in the air.  
  
Gohan looks around, wondering what to do. Seeing nothing of interest and nobody around, he slowly gathered ki to himself. His aura turned golden, as did his eyebrows, as did his hair, as it turned spiky.  
  
Putting his hands out in front of him, palms first, he charged his energy there. A ball of red ki, crackling with energy, kept gathering power there.  
  
After a few minutes, a massive ball of crackling ki floated before him. He drew in a deep breath and started to try a technique Dende had showed him on his last visit to the lookout.  
  
Slowly the ball started to take shape, first forming a crude mirror, and then slowly it started to gain more elegance. Gohan used his mind to shape to massive thing, then to make the mirror-rift.  
  
Moments later he was finished. He floated back to admire his work. If all went well, this should show him anyplace in the world, if he would but give it the name. "Capsule Corporation, Japan. Gokou." he said. The ki shimmered, and then slowly a picture came into focus. "Dad!" he said, impressed with himself.  
  
*  
  
Gokou looked around, thinking he heard someone calling his name. Shrugging he went back to training.  
  
*  
  
Gohan looked into the mirror, and then reached out to touch its surface. Then all went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Cloud sat at the bar, his martini in hand, when a commotion behind him made him turn. Upon the floor sat a golden haired teenager. Cloud smiled at the resemblance, "This boy seems a lot like me when I was younger." he thought to himself.  
  
Abruptly Cloud sensed something shift, and he ducked to the floor. From the now moving form a golden light sprang, shaking everything in the room. Cloud then decided that this boy was NOT like him when he was younger.  
  
Cloud got up to his feet, his hand going to his sword at his back. Then, the golden-boy spoke, "I mean you no harm," he said, raising his hands in the universal sign of parley, "I came to this place by mistake. Can you tell me where 'this place' is by the way?" Cloud nodded and spoke, "You are in the Sector 7 Slums of Midgar." A slight look of confusion passed over Gohan's face, but he quickly put his emotional mask back on.  
  
"Okay, thanks" was all he said. Cloud stood there, looking at the teenager warily," Who are you?" he asked. "I am Son Gohan," was his reply, "and you are?" "I am Cloud Strife, son of Go On" The young man sighed and shook his head, "I am not the son of Go On, I am the son of Gokou, and my name is Son Gohan. G-o-h-a-n. Not Go On." the last was said slightly shortly. Cloud nodded.  
  
Turning the teen walked to the door, then stopped," Where can I find lodgings?" he asked. Cloud thought about it for a moment," Well, I guess you could stay here, if you'd like." Gohan nodded and turned to face Cloud. "The price?" he asked. "Ten gil." Gohan dug into his pocket and pulled out a pouch of gold coins.  
  
"How much gold is equal to ten gil?" he asked. "Just one gold coin is enough," said a feminine voice from the doorway. Gohan and Cloud look at the door to discover a young woman, in her early twenties, was the one who spoke. "Yes. One gold will be sufficient.," answered Cloud. Gohan handed over a coin to Cloud.  
  
"Where is my lodgings?" he asked. Cloud pointed him up the steps," In the far back there's a door that says 'Guest Room' that's your room." Gohan nodded and went up to his room.  
  
*  
  
When Gohan was gone, Cloud turned to face his wife, "Why did you do that for?" he asked. Aeris looked surprised," What?" she asked. "Tell him that. I was going to make the price so high he couldn't stay here! He gives me the creeps!" he said a low whisper. "Cloud! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Sending the poor boy out like that!" Cloud nodded, electing not to say anything.  
  
Aeris turned and walked back outside. A scream soon followed. 


	2. Missions

This is a fan-fic, meant for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by FUNimation, Akira Toriyama, Squaresoft, and my thoughts for the ideas!!! :P!!!! Please read and review, and no flamers please, because I might cry or something * mock sobs * ***********  
  
Chapter Two: Mission  
  
Aeris quickly drew out her titanium staff and placed it in a defensive pose before her. The six brigands stood in a circle around her, knives and cutlasses drawn. Aeris knew she could handle these thugs, but she wouldn't get through unscathed.  
  
Cloud came rushing out the door, sword drawn. Leaping over the circle of men, he landed at his wife's side. "This should be some good practice." he murmured.  
  
Instantly, chaos erupted, and screams and muffled groans filled the air, and Cloud and Aeris didn't move an inch. Then it was over. Six bodies lie on the floor in various stages of death, either from broken legs and arms, which stuck out from the skin like jagged rocks, to crushed skulls and holes in their stomach.  
  
A soft thump caused Cloud to spin, his sword held in front of him, this technique designed to slash the attacked open.  
  
Cloud yelped as his sword vibrated in his hand as if it had struck solid rock, and suddenly he was flying. No, not flying, being held about seven feet in the air by the handle of the sword, the blade of which was held in the grasp of the young saiya-jin warrior.  
  
"Let me down! You-you-you!!Gahh!!!" Cloud struggled, knowing he could make the drop to the floor harmlessly, but not wanting to lose face in front of his wife, and the few customers in here.  
  
With an indifferent shrug, Gohan let go of the blade, and watched as Cloud dropped to the floor, a slight look of surprise on his face.  
  
Cloud hit the floor with a grunt and stood up, ready to tear Gohan apart, limb by limb, when he actually got a good look at Gohan. He had changed drastically in the few moments from when he left until the bandits attacked.  
  
He was now menacing, not carefree, his features were now set in harsh lines of determination, his eyes were narrowed to slits, and he seemed to radiating power, pure, raw, untamed power. And Cloud was afraid.  
  
A scintillating flash of golden light blinded everyone for a moment, and a young man stood there with black hair and black eyes, and a trusting face. Shrugging, he turned and walked back up the steps.  
  
A few minutes after Gohan left, Cloud finally relaxed and turned to see Aeris sitting at the bar, staring thoughtfully into the air, her mind clearly far away.  
  
"Hey, honey," Cloud said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, "what are you thinking about?"  
  
She came out of her dazed state and looked at him, "I was thinking of that boy.there's something about him that seems..supernatural."  
  
Cloud nodded to her once, then spoke, "There's one thing that puzzles me..I've been all over this town and all over the world, you guys with me most of the way, and not once have I heard of his name, or even of someone with that kind of power. We would have heard of something, even here. I wonder where he came from..  
  
*  
  
Up in his room, Gohan stretched out on the bed, wondering if what he did was wise. He had no doubt that those two could have easily taken them, but still. He shrugged it off and looked thoughtfully around his room, some things familiar was the back of his hand, some of it as strange as unknown.  
  
He had to admit, it was a nice bar, if he could judge such things, never being in one himself. Nice rooms, too. Comfortable bed.maybe I'll stay here before I try another rift back to my world.who knows, maybe I might learn something.  
  
And with that final thought, Gohan, one of the strongest warriors in this universe, fell asleep in a strange bed in a strange place, his mind reeling from the new sites and places.  
  
  
  
How's that, people? Be ready for the next chapter coming up soon! And remember, if you like Harry Potter, read my story titled 'Harry Potter and the Dragonblood Amulet'. 


	3. Welcome to Midgar, Z Warriors

This is a fan-fic, meant for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by FUNimation, Akira Toriyama, Squaresoft, and my thoughts for the ideas!!! :P!!!! Please read and review, and no flamers please, because I might cry or something mock sobs

Chapter Three: Welcome to Midgar, Z Warriors

The air was thick with dust from the constant smashing into the ground as Gokou, Trunks, and Vegeta sparred in a everyman-for-himself fight.

Hands and feet flew everywhere in swift and powerful kicks and punches, occasionally punctuated by grunts as one of the techniques connected with a body.

Gokou slammed a back-knuckle blow to Vegeta's spine, making him almost bend over backwards as he was thrown to the ground. With a crash, a crater was formed in the ground as Vegeta smashed into it.

"I can't believe I got hi-" Gokou was suddenly cut off as a hand flashed by his face, followed by a swift kick to the back. Gokou was thrown forward and Trunks proceeded to gather energy into a ball around his left hand, watching as Gokou spun around to face him again.

Gokou, sensing what Trunks was doing, prepared to dodge to the right, when a shimmer of color caught his eye. Forgetting Trunks was there, he turned to look at it. He saw a room, with wooden walls and a big bed, with Gohan sleeping on it. Gohan? What was¼

Gokou was brought out of his train of thought as a ball of blue ki sped towards him. Instinctively, he dodged to the right and hit the shimmering portal, and lost consciousness.

Trunks blinked, not because he missed, he had expected that, but because Gokou was gone. He could have used the Instant Transmission technique, except that they had all agreed not to use moves that the others couldn't, which meant only generic ki blasts and traditional karate.

Trunks floated over to the area where Gokou disappered, and saw him lying on a wooden floor, with Gohan sleeping on a bed on the other side of the room. Trunks looked down to see Vegeta ascending the air up to him.

"What happened to Kakarott? We all agreed not t-" Vegeta's speech fell silent as he caught site of the portal. He saw the saiya-jin stir on the floor and looked closer. Was that Kakarott's son?

"Well, don't just stand there, boy, tell me what happened!"

"He was there, then I shot at him, and he flew to the right and disappeared."

Vegeta considered this, then looked back to his son. "Do you think we should go after him?"

Trunks nodded and started forward, and reached out with his left hand and placed his finger tips on the surface of the portal. Instantly, he lost his grasp on reality and faded into the murky blackness of unconsciousness.

Vegeta watched as his son disappeared and reappeared with a slight fall onto the floor beside Gokou. Decidedly, he flew back a few inches, and prepared to fly towards it. Gathering his energy, he flew head first towards the portal, and smashed into it.

Vegeta flew threw a space of every color imaginable, and none. Sounds fell into his mind, yet he heard them not. He felt his heart beat, but didn't feel his blood pumping. He saw it all, but remembered none of it. Excruciating pain ripped through him, put it had no distinguishable source. Light blinded him, but the darkness never lifted.

And suddenly it was over. Light returned, not the blinding light, but the light of electric lights. He could see, and he saw Gohan setting up in his bed, blinking at all of them rather confusedly.

"Wha- Vegeta!? Dad!? Trunks!? Where did you guys come from?" this all came out in a torrent of words, barely legitimate.

"That-that-that blasted portal thing! Where did it come from?" he demanded.

"I guess that is kind of my fault. I learned a new technique and I wanted to try it out!" he said, looking down at his feet ashamedly.

Vegeta looked as if he would tear Gohan apart, and frankly, Gohan wasn't sure he wasn't going to try, not that Vegeta would win, of course, but, he might be out for a long while.

Trunks and Gokou finally stirred from the ground and sat up, rubbing their respective heads.

A loud, repetitive knock broke the silence, as well as some of the tension, which was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey! Hey, in there! Are you okay? I head some-" Cloud was cut off as the door was jerked open and a pair of gloved hands pulled him inside.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what's going on before I blow your head off!" Vegeta screamed, a vein on his head protruding slightly.

Now, Cloud was not one to be intimidated by some bravado, but he was sure that this man was serious, especially when blue, lightning shaped bolts started to circle around him. Cloud cursed himself for leaving his materia downstairs as he began to talk, "You're in Midgar! In the slums! I don't know whats going on! I just own this place!" With a low growl Vegeta dropped Cloud onto the floor.

Cloud looked up at Gohan, who shrugged apologetically, "He gets out of control sometimes. Sorry about that." Gohan reached down and pulled Cloud up to his feet.

"That's okay..what is he?" Cloud asked.

"He's a Saiya-jin, a powerful one, and that wasn't his strongest form, either."

"Remind me to stay away from him.." said Cloud with a sigh.

Gohan just grinned and walked out the door.


End file.
